ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 1
Text Angela the Vampric Empress chapter 1 – fuocking zombie It was a dark and rainy day but no! Then it was suddenly bright! Angela who was not a vampiore yet steped outside into the fucking butiful sceenery. It was her hose wich was shit becuz her mom had died of aid when angeal 5 was. "this is a grate day nothing could ruin" angeal said not wanting her day to go bad. "too bad I will fuock you up" suddenly esme. She was there wearin a blood red lawyers suit with high hells and her hare was died blond. "what do you' angela asked npolitely and sexilly. The sun did not shine it would not because of esme evil. "I need a assasian for my plans" esme said and threw angela a 3 yard long katana. "you will kill for me so tht rossey need not soil her hands" "well killing is wrong leave at once" angela sad pointing to the door "FUCK YOU! HAHAHAH" esme screeched and then took out a ritual and normal not vampiore angeal was in the middle "I will cusre you if you do not" "no" angela said with her middle finger up "then ur DADDY" esme scree wile flying because evil! "No!" angela said and couldn't touch. "YES" esme screem "No do it to Rebecca shes a fuck" angela say "Rebecca is too important" esme say back "then bella shes really a fucking whore" also say angela "no she is weak" esme grow! "fuck" Angela say grounded to slump. "I fucing hate you. But fine I will do it. What will be doing to me?" she asked. But then they culdnt complete the ritual because chardly showed up with a shogun ready to do fight. "get the fuck away from her you foul evil bitch" chadly scream waving the shogun. Esme sop and flew away into the day. "FCUK YOU SUCK MY DICK" esme screem. "thank you for saving me" angela told chardley thanking. "you are welcome by the way do you wish to be a investigator cop" chadley ask "yes I always wanted to help" angela said and then chardley gave angela the deputy badge and then they went off to solve crime. She was now Deputy Angela. They went to furks where there is violence especially in the ghetto because poor people break shit. "this is the crime sene" chadley told angela. There were dead drug dealors everywhere as far as the eye could see it was fucking depressing. "this man was shot at a angel of 391 degrees!" angela said pointing at a dead fuocker. "take this back to base to get a CT scan on him" she said. (he was probably a drug deelor or some sht.) "THIS MAN NEEDS CPR" chardley screemd and angela run to perform. She tried but late too much so chardley sied. "grghghghghggh" not dyed man say. "YOU FUCKER YOU ARE A ZOMBIE" angela screemed and then smacked his fucking lying ass. But then he like smacked ass so she smack face instead. "GRRGRGRGR" zombie. "stop steeling breth from dead who need it" angela said and then chardley beat he fucker with nightwand and then jail for bitch. "good work today angela the deputy. We will investigate his dna. You have nice tits" Chardley say and then touch angela. "get off me that's not fare" angeal say and chardley do. It was fuckign awkward for angela. "it was a zombie you should equip it to defnd" chardley sop with handing gun to angel. "yes I will fucking kill any that I see" angela said and left for school determined. AN: this my newest creetion its angela and how she became the vampire bitch she is in kronicals. this will contain backgrund information on kronicals SO MAKE SURE YOU PAY ATTENSHIN! Characters Notes Chapter 1